The Slender Games
by Kittybug1650
Summary: Ok this is my first real fanfic about some YouTubers I know who played Slender and maybe 1 or 2 extra, but they all participate in a real life slender game suggested by a no one YouTuber during her first video, but theres an accident. Not gonna spoil so now I'm having you read. Btw these are ment to be short ch.
1. Chapter 1

Felix ran through the forest screaming at the top of his lungs, all the other YouTubers could hear him, who were participating in the real life slender games that a YouTuber suggested during her first YouTube video. Each YouTuber had a camera to record their progress and were allowed to post it on their channels. Katie, the YouTuber, was participating as well so she could have fun. There were about five people dressed as slender-man. As she walked through the forest she could hear someone running towards her area. BAM! It was Felix. "GOD DAMNIT! I should not have let cry talk me into this." Katie stared at Felix in awe not even realizing that he smashed into her and knocked her down. "Oh" Felix finally realized what happened. "Whoops sorry did i knock you down!" She nodded as he helped her up. "Hey, your the girl who suggested this thing right?" She looked at him surprised that he knew this whole thing was her idea. "Y-yeah" she said, she finally said something. the only big YouTuber she ever met was cry only because her friend is his cousin, she was really nervous, so she spent the day before with him and her friend." Hey wanna team up since I think its unfair that some like Smosh get to partner up so... Whaddya say?!" He said looking at her with excitement. She looked at him and knew she couldn't say no because of the face he gave her. "Sure, why not." She replied with a smile. Felix got really excited and turned his camera toward her and started talking like in one of his videos. "Ok bros sorry for the interruption I have now teamed up with a fellow YouTuber to survive this hell and my team mate happens to be the mastermind behind the slender games" Katie smiled at the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking thru the forest they found two more pages, then as soon as Felix was about to say he saw the next page they heard an ear splitting scream. There goes Ian he thought to himself,_ I guess anthony is all alone now._ He looked over to Katie, he wanted to see whether she was scared or not. Her brown hair covered her eyes so he couldn't tell whether if she was scared. Suddenly she stopped walking, Felix looked over at her, her beautiful blue eyes and bright rosy cheeks and she had a look like she was startled by something, he turned around and saw one of the guys dressed as slenderman.

"Run!" She yelled running to her left, Felix followed running fast.

"Knulla knulla knulla, din jävel!"

Awww fuck he thought to himself. Suddenly someone grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side. "snälla snälla snälla, gör inte fan döda mig illa göra något! knulla jävla skit jävla gud Snälla, rädda mig! jävla mor fuckers!"

"God damnit Pewds stop, its me" said a very familiar deep and soothing voice.

"Cry?" Asked Felix.

"Yeah, now c'mon we have to go back to the start something happened." He said in a worried voice.

Katie turned around and tried to see whether Felix was still behind her. He wasn't.

" dammit. PEWDIEPIE WHERE ARE YOU!" She heard a stick crack under someones foot. She turned around quickly.

"There you are I th...KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Ok is everyone here?" Said Anthony who looked a little on edge. "No there are still 5 people still in the forest." Said Ken

"Wait, Anthony what's going on?" Said Felix.

Anthony looked at Felix not knowing wether to say. He sighed, " he's real and has kidnapped ian." Felix looked at anthony in disbelief. Anthony started to explain, when he finished Felix looked surprised, "KYAAAAAAA!" Everyone jumped then cry shouted

"Shit!"

"Cry what's up?" Asked ken

"That scream just now was Katies." Cry started to run towards the area where the scream came from.

"CRY!" Pewds shouted and followed after him.

Katie ran as fast as she could and saw a huge tree to climb. Once she got on the first branch something wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her down and was holding her upside-down.

"KYAAAA!"

She could see its pale white face, its true slender man is a truly terrifying creature. She was going to die and she couldn't even tell cry how she felt about him. She closed her eyes and felt tears rolling down her face. She was terrified.

"Katie!"

She could hear someone calling her name. She opened her eyes even though it was really blurry she knew it it was Cry, then everything went black.

"Katie!" Shouted Cry again he stared at the creature's back and then it suddenly disappeared. Katie started to fall and Cry ran and caught her.

"Hey c'mon wake up Katie."

Her eyes slowly opened and Cry gave a sigh of relief. Then Felix ran up to them.

"Hey, are you ok." He asked.

Katie nodded then Cry picked her up and carried her back to the house where everyone was staying. She fell asleep on the way there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took awhile school is crazy and writers block anyway here's ch 3 sorry its a little bit short anyway enjoy!**

* * *

When they got to the house Cry took Katie up to one of the bedrooms and put her to bed. When he came back down anthony exclaimed that 3 people were still missing out in the woods and that included Ian. They decided that they needed to do something like get everyone out of here alive.

Then anthony said,

"did anyone see it?"

Cry raised his hand.

"I didn't get a good enough look at it but... Katie did."

"Ok, but i don't wanna ask her right away, she was probably terrified."

"Then what are we supposed to do, wait till we get fucked up the ass just like Ian!?" Shouted Ken.

Anthony stiffened remembering that his best friend is gone.

"Ken how about you shut up!" Said katie who just woke up. Everyone looked at her astonished.

"Katie are you ok?" Asked cry and Felix.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for helping me. And ken Anthony just lost his best friend so I would be nice if I were you."

Everyone looked at her with a shocked look. Ken mumbled to himself. Katie continued,

"If anyone can get me a pencil or a pen and some paper I can draw it out."

Cry walked out to get some so they would know what it looked like even though she was still terrified to even think about what it looked like, now she was going to have to draw it.

While cry was rummaging through the drawers in the kitchen ken walked in.

"Damn she something ain't she" he said. Cry smiled under his mask.

"Yeah I guess she is."

Cry didn't know what to think even though he only met Katie the other day. He felt strange around her, but he couldn't describe how. Felix ran into the kitchen,

"Anthony ran off looking for Ian! And Katie followed him!"

Cry dropped the paper and ran out the door. "Damnit!" I shouldn't have left her alone, I'm such an idiot!

"Wait! Anthony!" Katie yelled as Anthony ran into the forest.

"I have to find Ian!" He shouted. Katie soon lost sight of him, she stopped and looked around.

"Eh, I'm lost?" She didn't know where to go. She was scared like seriously terrified. What am I gonna do! *snap* a stick snapped behind her.

"Kyaaaa!" She ran but tripped, fell flat on her face and started crying.

"Katie calm down it's just me!"

She turned her head and found...

* * *

**What is happening to Cry and Katie's relationship?**

**Where did Anthony run off too?**

**Will Ian be found alive?**

**Who has found the mentally unstable Katie in the forest?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I am currently working on a couple fanfics so it might be awhile before the next chapter.**

**Current list of fics Im working on**

**Summer with 1D**

**Sky Army Boot Camp**

**Pewdiecry (No real title yet)**

_**Thanks again for reading**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heeeeeeyyyyy**_

_**Sorry I haven't written anything lately! ^^;**_

_**Reasons: Writers block, currently failing math, and family problems.**_

_**I promise I will have a new awesome chapter and a new pewdiecry (hopefully) by thursday.**_

_**Thankyou and ill cya later!**_


End file.
